Further studies on the natural history of diabetic macular edema will be conducted paying particular attention to the role of perifoveal capillary perfusion as demonstrated on fluorescein angiography. Further controlled studies on the role of photocoagulation in the management of diabetic macular edema, utilizing fluorescein landmarks for precise photocoagulation, will be continued.